


Yuto's Insanity

by Silver__Moon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark, Yugioh and minecraft diaries cross over, Yuto is insane, a lot of OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver__Moon/pseuds/Silver__Moon
Summary: In a world where Yuto is driven to insanity by fusion and the shadow knights. Shun was broke by fusion while Yuto was in the phoenix dimension (Minecraft diaries) being driven close to insanity, luckily he wasn't. But now that he and Yumi are back he saw Shun but got kidnapped himself, now he has been driven to compleat insanity. Yumi now has to protect her friends, from fusion, shadow knights, and worse of all.. Yuto.





	1. Watashi no kyõki ~ My insanity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of one of my stories from quotetv. My user name is SilverMoon.

Yuto POV 

I know that I'm insane, after all who wouldn't be after being tormanted... Twice... Sigh... I don't really think I'm really insane, but they said i was.. So I guess I am? I've hurt myself before.. Just for fun... And I wanted to see what would happen, its not like I would die. I'm already dead, so what harm will come to me?  As I walked down the large hall in the academy, I was currently walking to a meeting place because myself, Shun, and Yuri would be going to the xyz dimension. Apparently the little group of people known as the lancers where there, Yumi was there too. The lancers to me was just a group of baka and uragirimonos (traitors), except for Akaba Reji. He is smart but he is too an baka, the reason is that he thinks the fusion dimension is the biggest threat. As I walked into the room I heard Shun yelling, at who? I don't know.. Probably Dennis. Shun really dislikes Dennis, mainly because he like one of his little sisters, Light Kurosaki. "Oi Shun, is Yuri here yet?" "You sound dead Yuto!" I heard Dennis say. "Mm, I guess that's because, oh I don't know? I am dead." I said sarcastically. "Oh, look who's finally here!" I heard Dennis say. "Why are you here? Dennis." "Um...." "He was here to be annoying Yuri. But are you ready to go?" "Yes, we are. So that means go away Dennis." "Ok, ok. I'm going, have fun in the xyz dimension!" As we active the teleporters on our duel disks they started to glow, then they flashed a bright blue light and we where gone. Now I was in the xyz dimension, but I didn't see Shun nor Yuri anywhere. Darn it, we must have been teleported to different places. Well I guess we'll just have to meet up.

Yumi POV

As I was walking around our base I got a call on my duel disk, I answer. "Yeah?" "Yumi, we just picked up a transition. Someone just teleported here! By the look of the spike though, it might be at least three people!" "Great... Ok Spiral, tell everyone to be on the look out, tell Sayaka to make sure Sky doesn't get worried. The last thing we need is for her to hurt herself and her baby." "Ok, should I tell the Lancers and Kaito?" "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. But I'm still going to get the book, got it?" "Got it, Spiral out." I was currently looking for a book, yes a book. It's a special book thought, it has information about light moon magic. As I walked though the wreckage I heard something. Then three obelisk blues came out of nowhere. Are those the people who caused that spike, no it can't be them they come from there little base. There are no spikes there, so it has to be someone else. "Oi, xyz scum. What are you doing here all alone?" I heard one of the obelisks say. "You don't need to know why I'm here. Fusion baka!" "You're gonna regret that," then I saw all three of them active there duel disks. So I did so too. "DUEL!!" we all yelled at once.

Sayaka POV

I was walking though the hallway of the resistance base I saw Spiral walk up to me. "Hi Spiral." "Hi Sayaka, I need to talk to you." "Ok. What about?" "Well, we picked up a spike. It might be at least three people from fusion. As we also know most of the elites come like that, by using there duel disks. I want you to make sure Sky doesn't freak out, so she and her baby will be ok." "O-ok, I can do that Spiral." "Thank you, I have to get going Sayaka. Bye!" "Bye!" I said back to her. But great, three more elites, just what we need. Oh I hope Yumi's gonna be ok, Kaito too. Sigh, I guess I'm just gonna do what I can.

Yuto  POV

As I walked around I found myself looking at the wreckage, strangely I enjoyed seeing everything in ruins.. But then again I enjoy causeing it more than seeing it. But as I continued to walk around I here a loud, and annoying yell. "Oi! Fusion baka!" I heard the voice yell. Yet all I could think was _, he is the only baka around_.


	2. Chapter 2 ~ Dark Flash Back. Yami to kage, anata wa soredesu?

Yuto POV  
As I looked at the resistance fighter whom, had called  _me A baka._ Mm, I guess this boy will learn not to call others idiots, of course if I don't end up accidentally end up killing him. It wouldn't be the first time though. "Oi! Fusion baka! You deaf?!" "No, thank you very much. But I don't really wish to be, though I can  _make you dead."_  "W-what..? I thought fusion only turned people into cards..!" "Well, most do. But not me, have you heard of the Shadoukirã, or Tõrima?" I asked, I had a dark smile on my face as I saw the boys face turn pale,  _very, very pale. It was amusing, if I said so myself._ and the funny thing is, I haven't even done anything! Oh this was way to easy. "W-what....? A-are you... Him?" Hehe, this is so amusing! Just a few moments ago this boy was being arrogant! Now he's shaking where he stood! "Mm, if I say yes, would you run? If so, that would just cause you a highly painful death. I've just got here and you annoyed me. So now you're going to pay." "What...? No! I'm going to beat you, Shadow Killer!" after the boy said that he pulled out a knife and lunged at me. I easily dodged, he Wes really bad at aiming I noticed quickly. He was sloppy, even Laurence wasn't this bad, even when driven by rage. I grew tired of the dodging game quickly. As soon as the boy launched an attack at me again, I grabbed the hand which held his knife, also grabbing his other hand. Then I pulled out my own knife. I stabbed him in his arm, the boy screeched out in pain. I stabbed him again, but this time in his stomach, he still screamed. I stabbed the boy in every limb he had  _multiple times over, and over, and over again. **Eventually you couldn't even tell the original color of his clothes, do to all the blood, red warm blood. The boy had died a bit ago, so since that I did something to him before I left. I also left a message, it said. Do fear, as my hunt has begun.~ Shadoukirã.**_  
Yumi POV  
"Go! Dark Moon, bring his life points down to zero!" I said, sending my monster to finish the last Obelisk Force member. After that I just walked away, I didn't turn any of them into cards, that was wrong. And as I was taught, two wrongs, do not make a right. As I was walking I smelled this metallic smell, to me it was all to familiar. As I walked closer I saw that it was on of the resistance, he was completely covered in blood, most likely his own blood. It looked as if someone had stabbed every single limb he had, not just that it looked as if his blood had been sucked out of him. Then I saw a note, as I picked it up and read it. It said,

_Do fear, as my hunt has begun.~ Shadoukirã._

No no why..? Why did have to be him...?  
Yuto POV  
Later on....  
I had found some where to sleep, so as I lied down and fell asleep. A horrible memory displayed in one of my horridly real dreams.  
Flash Back/ Dream.  
As I looked around I felt this feeling, like I was hungry. But I wasn't, I also was cold, I felt cold. Then I saw some one enter the room I was in. I couldn't tell who they where then I felt something cold on my skin. It was a knife, then I felt it cut my skin. At first, it didn't hurt. Then as the person cut closer to my eye, it hurt even more. Then the person stabbed me, right in the eye. It hurt it hurt so much. But then the pain turned to numbness. Then I realized that I had made this 'person' up.  _I had stabbed myself, I had cut myself. Then I heard my own scream, I heard someone else's too. It sounded like a girl it was Yumi._  
 I jolted awake, I was shaking. I touched my right eye. I felt the long scar down my eye, this scar would always remind me of what I've become. I didn't know if I liked that or not. I still didn't know what I wanted to do, sometimes I want to kill and destroy everything. Yet sometimes I just feel depressing, this has been happening a lot now. I also feel numb. I'm scarred to tell anyone this, why am I so broken? What do i want to do? Then I thought of Yumi, I love her. I really do, but she's with the resistance. But.. If I can get her, then she would be mine forever. I will make her mine, and that's what I'm going to do. For now I think I'm going to try and get some rest, and try to find Shun and Yuri.  
Yumi POV  
As I walked through the base I was still thinking about what I saw. Was Yuto really here? If so, how long is it going to take for him to find our base. Most likely not long, knowing him he could be walking here right now. Or he could be  _in here._  I was scarred it had been awhile since I've had last seen him. I missed him, I wished I had tried harder to get him. To bring him home. But it's too late now, but maybe, just maybe. I can save him.  
A\N: Thank you to the people who have read this so far, it will get more interesting. I promise! But thank you all for reading so far!~ Silver Moon 


	3. Chapter 3 ~ Black Heart, Broken Soul, how did he become?

Yuto POV

I had been looking for Yuri and Shun for about an hour or so since I woke up, then I heard a loud scream. Once I got to the origin of the scream, I saw both Shun and Yuri. Yuri was the one dueling, while Shun was watching. "Oh, Yuto, you found us." I heard Yuri say. "Yup, you seem to be having fun, Yuri." "Mm, I am. So, do you think that Shuns two other little sisters are going to show?" "Mm, I have a feeling Shadow will, not to sure about Light. Because as I've said, Shadow acts like how Shun acts towards Ruri with Light. So Shadow might make Light stay at there base, but we only really need Shadow." "Mm, that's good, Shun, are you excited about meeting your two other sisters? Or at least one of them?" "Mm, I guess I am. I wonder if she is like me, or if she knows where our mother is, or at least who she is." "Well, do to what happened in falconclaw, Shadow doesn't really know where your mom is, but she does know that your dad died with the curse." "Great." said Shun. "Yup, I know right?" I said back.

Shadow POV

"But I want to go with you Shadow!" "No, Light I already went over this with you, you're not coming with me." I said, my tone was serious. "Why!? I'm strong! I can fight!" "I KNOW THAT BUT I SAID NO!!" "O-o-ok... Sh-shadow..." I sighed, then walked out of the base.

I didn't mean to snap at Light, I just can't lose her. I could tell after I had yelled at her she was about to cry, but I couldn't let her come with me. I can't lose anyone else I love.. I had promised my mom to protect Light no made what..I remembered when our mom told us that we had two other siblings, and that they had gotten kidnapped. As I continued to walk, I remembered the day Zane caused the death of nearly everyone in our village. Myself and Light had been playing in the forest by our home, so we were out of reach from the curse. When my sister and I came back, everyone was gone.. Even our mom and dad. We saw Aaron, our Lord, knelled down on the ground. At the time, me and Light were only seven. Once we found out what happened, Light cried, and cried. I just felt mad, mad towards Zane. 

I hadn't realized how far I had gotten until someone lunged at me, then I realized who it was, it was Yuto. I jumped backwards. "I told you that she would come out." I heard Yuto say, then I saw... I think Yuri, then, a boy, he looked like.. Mom, like, me. Then I understood who he was, he was my older brother, Kurosaki Shun. Then Yuto slashed at me again, this time, faster. I barley got away in time, I did get nicked, but if I hadn't moved I would've just gotten a fatal wound. "Why are you doing this, Yuto!!" I yelled at him. Why was he doing this, from what Yami had told me, and what I knew already, Yuto didn't seem to enjoy hurting people. Bad or not, he just didn't seem to like it. But now, he kept on attacking me, getting faster, and faster. Then I finally couldn't keep up, he slashed through me, the cut was really deep. If I was a human I would die, but because I'm a shadow knight, it was as fatal. But it still hurt, a lot. "Ah!" I hadn't realized I had screamed until I heard voices, two of them were Yumi and.. Light. But before I could say anything, everything around me went... Black.

Yumi POV

"Yuto!! Why are you doing this!" I yelled out to him, I didn't understand... "Yuto.. Why?" I said sorrowfully. "Heh Heh, hahaha! You want to know  _why!?_ You  _amuse me Yumi, you all should know why. You all just **gave up on me. Not even trying to help me. But you all helped Laurence. Why? Was I not important enough? Was I just some thing to you!? Am I!? Is that all I am!? Some thing!?" **_"Y-Yuto.."  ** _"Answer me!! What am I to you!!? ANSWER ME!!!"_** "Yuto... Please..." then Yuto started choking me. "Ack.. Y-y-Yuto." I was pinned up against a wall, Yuto had a crazed look in his eyes. They had a red haze to them, they also had a slight purple tint to them. He was smiling. I could see his fangs, sharp and white. I also saw blood on his fangs.. He must of just ate. I saw my vision starting to blurr and blacken at the edges. "Y-Yuto... Please s-s-stop... I-I c-can't breath.."  **"Do you _really think I care? No. I don't want you to breath Yumi._  I want you gone, all you do is ruin everything.. If it wasn't for  _you I would still be normal! But no, you have to be weak! I had to give up my humanity because I thought you would save us all! But you can't all you are is a weak little light moon!"_** Yuto's grip on my throat had tightened. "Y-Yuto.. I'm sorry.."  **" You're always 'sorry',"**  I felt Yuto's grip on my throat falter, then he let go. I fell down to the ground gasping for air then I heard Yuto say this,  **"You're lucky I have plans for you."**  Then he walked away, Shun and Yuri followed.

I slowly stood up. "Yumi!" I looked over to see Spiral and the Lancers coming toward me. "Did you all see that?" I asked quietly. "Yeah," said Spiral. "But, are you ok?" "Yeah I'm ok, Spiral you should go take care of Shadow, I'll meet you back at base. Alright." "Ok, as long as you really think your alright." "Ok, see you later." "You too."

As I continued to walk I found what I was looking for, the portal to The Phoenix Dimension. I knew it lead strait to Phoenix Drop. I slowly walked in. After a little bit a felt the weird feeling of going across dimensions. Then, I found my self in Phoenix Drop, close to the person who I needed to talk to. "Yumi!" I looked over to see Aphmau coming toward me. She was who I need to talk too. "Aphmau!" I hugged her, she hugged back. "What brings you here?" "Well, I actually came to ask if you would like to train with me, if that's ok." "Yeah, that's fine, if it's ok if the others train with use too." "Thank you Aphmau!" I said as I naturally bowed. "Heheh, its no bother Yumi. Not at all." 

Yuto POV

Currently we were at our little base, I was in my room which I had. But I couldn't stop thinking about earlier. Why did I do that? Why in the world did I nearly kill most likely the only person.. Or anything that I cared about? Why did I attack Yumi? "Aaaahhh!" I yelled as I punched the stone wall next to me, there was now an fist shaped dent in the wall where I had punched. I was just mad, mad at everything. Like always.

A\N:  Thank you everyone who have read this far, really thank you. But as you all seen, Aphmau's appeared! Yay!! But the current time there in is season 2's time line, after Aaron's death, but before season three. So, yeah more about Yuto's torment. Fuuunnn. ~ Silver Moon 


	4. Chapter 4 ~ Pain and Reason

Yuto POV

I slowly opened my eyes, I felt pain bloom all along my back, stomach, and pretty much the rest of my body. I slowly made my way out of my bed and to my desk. I opened one of the drawers, I looked through it until I came upon a small bottle of pills. On the side it said, pain killer. I opened the bottle and got four pills out. Usually, normal shadow knights, also known as dark moons only needed to take two. But, for some reason for them to actually work for just half an hour I had to take four. I got a cup of water, then I put all four pills in my mouth and swallowed. I drank some of the water so I wouldn't choke myself. I felt the pain slightly numb.

"Yuto!" "What?" I said as I took another sip from my water. I looked over to see Yuri, Shun wasn't to far behind. "Why are you still in your pj's?" Yuri asked. "Cause I just woke up, now, go away." I said i didn't notice how tired and sluggish my voice was. But, Yuri and Shun did. "Are you feeling ok Yuto?" I heard Shun ask. I could hear the worry laced into his voice. "Yes, I'm fine, just tired. Like always. I just took some pain killers a few minutes ago. Just wait until they kick in then I'll start my day." "Ok." Yuri responded . "Alright if you say so Yuto." Shun said, worry still in his voice and eyes.

I knew that I should be doing more than just laying in bed. But, the pills haven't kicked in yet, and every time I moved, or tried to, I felt pain. Pain everywhere to the point of which I just wanted to scream. I didn't notice that I was starting to nod off.

"Yuto"

"Silver"

_"Phantom. See your heart, it's turning black again. Isn't it?"_

"H-huh..? Who said that! My names Yuto! Not Phantom!" I felt my heart beat faster. Then I felt something in my throat. I started coughing, I saw black ooze come out of my throat. Then, I realized, it was my own blood.. But what is it black? Then I heard the voice again.  _"Told you Phantom, your heart is black, see, you have black blood."_  "M-my.. Name.. Is Yuto! Not Phantom!" I yelled at the voice. Then moments later a coughed up more of my blood. I felt something touch my shoulder.  _"I know your name is Yuto, but, your name has also been Silver, and Phantom. You are Phantom, and you'll learn soon enough who he is. But, for now, you should get ready for a lot more pain. After all,"_  I heard her say, then I saw her take out a knife. Before I could do anything, I felt it Pierce through my skin. The knife I cut through my heart and lung, I felt blood pool into my mouth. All I heard her say as she left was this,  _"Soon you'll see everyone you love or ever cared about betray you, hurt you physically and mentally. Even Yumi."_  I coughed up ever more of my blood, non stop. Until I felt as if I had no more blood to cough.

Then, I jerked up. I found myself in my room, in my bed. That's when I realized.  _That was all just a dream._  But, I started to think otherwise, mainly because my own blood was all over myself. Not just that, there was knife shaped hole in my chest. A new one.

Yumi POV

By now, Aphmau had taken me to where I could stay. I decided to wait until tomorrow to train. I knew who was going to be training with use though, it would be me, Aphmau, Katlyn, and Garroth.

The next morning I woke up early. Just as Aphmau had told me to. As I walked to where we would be training, I thought about before. Myself and Yuto's souls had been split after we lost to our according counterpart. So Yugo beat Yuto, while Yusi beat me. We didn't have any contact with the other part of our souls. I hadn't even notice that half of NY soul was missing. After our souls split, we had found ourselves in the woods outside of Phoenix Drop. Aphmau hadn't became lord yet, she had just gotten to the village a while before me and Yuto.

After a while of staying in the village, me and Yuto had realized that we wouldn't be going home any time soon. So, we both became guards. Soon after that, do to Donna's wedding, Zane had came. Not so soon after shadow knights took Yuto..

"Hi Yumi! Long time no see, how have you been?" "I've been good Garroth, thanks." I said, a small smile on my face. "I would've thought Yuto would be with you Yumi. Where is he?" I turned around to see Katelyn walking up, Aphmau wasn't to far behind her. "Um.. Well... Yuto isn't really on the 'good' since right now." I said staring at the ground. "Yumi..? What happened?" I heard Aphmau ask. "I-I don't know... He's joined Academia.. I don't know why he d-did.. N-n-now he hates me.." I hadn't noticed that I was crying until I felt Aphmau gently patting my back. "Shh.. It's going to be ok. I'm sure Yuto will come around." "I know I shouldn't mention this.. But, Yumi, what are those red marks on your neck?" Katelyn asked, then Garroth said, "Yeah, Yumi.. Did you get into a fight with someone?" "It's ok, you can tell us. We just want to help." I heard Aphmau say. "Y-Yuto had choked me.. It happened earlier yesterday. Before I came here..." "How?" Aphmau asked. 

I explained to her what had happened the day before. After that, we trained for awhile. Now, we where in the little town square like area. We where all talking. Then, Hyria asked me something. "Do you know if Yuto's heart is turning black?" "Huh..? Y-Yuto's heart turning black..? I don't know what that means, Hyria." "Mm, it means that his darkness is taking him over, that he's becoming more of a Dark Moon Demon than a human. He might be losing the rest of his humanity, in a painful way." "What do you mean by a painful way?" "I mean that he may be acting the way he is, because he's feeling only pain and anger all the time. He might also be able to tell that he's losing the rest of his humanity. I also mean in a painful way because he's a dragon demon too, so, his body might be morphing too. Which can be painful." "That.. Makes since. Thank you Hyria." "No problem, dear, are you still going to be practicing your magic with me and Lucinda?" "Yes." "Alright. Go get some rest then, you'll need it." "Ok."

A\N: I didn't expect for people to like this story so much XD it's my second most read story. But, thank you for reading this far, I hope you continue to enjoy. But, something's will be different in the MCD world. For example, time gaps might be different, and Hyria is going to quite useful later on. And she'll know a buch of stuff and not tell Yumi. XD. So yeah, thank you all for reading this far enjoy the 0.2 page author note ~ Silver Moon 


	5. Chapter 5 ~ Shadows Capture

Yuto POV

Shortly after I had woken up from my dream, I had taken a quick shower before I got dressed. I was walking to where I was supposed to meet Yuri.

"Yuri." "Oh, you're here Yuto, feeling better?" "Yeah," I said lying through my teeth. The truth was that I still felt like I was being burned alive and awake. "That's good. So, are you ready?" I knew what he was talking about, it made a small smile come to my face, which then it turned into a smirk which showed my sharp, sharp, fangs. "Heh, I'll take that as a yes Yuto?" all I did was nod as I walked out of the room. All I could think was, oh how fun this is going to be.

Shadow POV

"Shadow!" I turned around to see Yuya coming toward me. I still couldn't get the fact that Yuya and Yuto had the same face. Not just that, that once, in one of their past lives they were the same person. But, my thoughts were quickly stopped when Yuya asked me this, "Why are you staring at me...? O-oh.. You see Yuto.." I saw him looking down. "H-hey," "Uhh?" I saw Yuya look saw p at me. "Yes.. Shadow?" "Just because I see a bit of Yuto because of your face, I know that you're not him. I was just pondering. Now, why did you yell for me?" "U-um, well." I saw him start to fiddle with his fingers. "You gonna answer Sakaki?" "Well... Yumi told me that I was supposed to help you with you dueling.. So.. Would you like to duel against me? Yumi said you could teach me some fighting afterwards if you want to.." "Mm, that's fine with me. Come one." I said as I started to walk down the hall.

Right now, myself, Yuya, and type lancers along with other people from xyz where watching me and Yuya duel. "Duel!" we both yelled. "My turn!" declared Yuya. "First I set my pendulum scale with Timegazer and Oafdragon Magician!" great.. He has a scale which allows him to summon monsters from three to seven. "Now I normal summon Perfomapal Skullcrobat Joker! Now, do to his affect I can add one Perfomapal, Odd-Eyes, or Magician Pendulum monster to my hand! Now, I pendulum summon. Swing pendulum of my soul, draw a arc of light across the ether! Pendulum summon! Come forth performapal Silver Claw! I end my turn with setting one card." 

Great, "My turn, draw!" I looked at my cards, good. I have a scale, and two other level fours.. "First I set my own scale! With Clawing Falcon and Soaring Sapphire Sparrow! With this, I can now summon monsters from level two to seven. Pendulum summon! Come forth my monsters! Level four Metal Fang Falcon and Copy Robin. Now I use Copy Robin's affect, when I use her for a xyz summon, she counts as two tributes. Now do to Clawing Falcons pendulum affect, Metal Fang Falcon counts as two tributes as well, but now I use the quick spell, Soar to Newer Tomorrow. This doubles both of my monsters levels, now making them both level eight! Now I over lay! Xyz summon, Falcon with the power of all Falcons, with a core of rage! Come forth, rank eight! Core Pride Raging Falcon! Now I use her affect, when she has three or more over lay units, her power doubles, making her attack 6000! Go, Core Pride! Crush Yuya!" as soon as Yuya got an action card, I quick played this, "I use action magic invasion!" "No you're not! I use Cores affect, by discharging one of her over lay units, battle involving her, or another Falcon, or Sparrow type monster can't be stopped!" "Aaaaahhhh!"

I saw Yuya hit the ground. "Yuya!" I yelled. "Are you ok?" I said once I got up to him. I saw him slowly getting up. "Yeah! I'm fine. But, wow! You did really well." "Um.. Thanks."

Later on ~

Yuya had been ok, which relieved me. The main reason for that was because I didn't want to hurt him, but do to the way I am, people think I enjoy hurting others because I am a shadow knight.

Yuto POV

That was interesting. I thought as I had watched Yuya's and Shadow's duel. Yuya had held back, I had seen both their hands from where I was watching them. Yuya could have summoned the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon he had along with silver claw. Then, he could of used the spell he had. But, I guess he just wanted to be 'nice' ugh. I hate that stupid word. Being nice does nothing, absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. That's  I hate being nice, that is why I hate the word nice. No madder how nice you are, you still get backstabbers. 

I saw Shadow walking through the city. She wasn't to focused, I could see that much. She was currently just walking with her head down. I was hidden in one of the ruined buildings. I quickly made my way down, I ended up right in front of Shadow. She quickly jumped back, at the same time she said this, "Yuto!" "The one and only," I said sarcastically.  

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked. "Mm, you'll see." then I lunged at her. She quickly dodged. But, I was one step ahead. I quickly knocked her out by punching her in the stomach as she tried to dodge.

Later on ~

I had taken Shadow back to base, she was still out cold. I was currently watching her from her bedside. I saw her slightly move, then a small mumble came out. She was waking up. "Hello Shadow, how was you nap?" I said. My smile stretching into a smirk. Once I saw her see me, her eyes widened as she tried scooting away from me. "It's ok, I won't hurt you Shadow." Why did you bring me here Yuto?" "You'll know soon enough, but I should tell you this much, Shun's going to be here in a bit. Try to be nice, he honestly just wants to meet you, and I'm sure you've wanted to meet him too."

Right after I had said that, I saw Shun come in. "Right, I'll leave you two to talk with one another. After all, I have some other things I need to done."

Shadow POV

After Yuto had said that, he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. That now left me and Shun here. Right now, Shun was just looking at me. Strangely, I had always wanted a brother, an older one mainly. Once my mom told me about what happened with Shun and Ruri I've wanted to find them. "Hi.." I quietly said. "Hi." was all Shun said back, then I said, "Ummm, what did you used to do when you were younger?" "I mostly dueled, or I was with Ruri or Yuto. What did you used to do?" "Well, most of the time I was either playing with Light, with my mom or, training to become a guard for my home." "Mm, so you've always wanted to know how to fight?" "Yeah, it's kinda a shadow knights instinct to fight, or learn how to." "Oh." "Yeah."

Later on ~ 

I had talked with Shun for quite awhile. By now, it was night. I knew this do to the small barred window, which currently didn't have any light coming from it. But, I was really tried. I didn't realize that I was nodding off.

A\N: NEW CHAPTER YAY!! But, yeah, new chapter. Sorry fir the really slow updates. XD I suuuuck at updating. So, thank you all for reading this... Story of Yuto going insane and him being so.. XD AAAHHH! Thank you all for reading! ~ Silver Moon 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are current now, author notes are useful. For the most part...


	6. Chapter 6

Yuto POV

Currently, I was filling out the report I have to make. It held information about what has happened since we have been here. We were going back to fusion for a while to check on somethings.

Once we got back to fusion, not even being there for five minutes, I started sneezing. I could here Yuri and even Shun laughing in the background. "Shut it.. *sneeze* Ah f*ck!" "Language, Yuto." I heard Yuri say before he broke out laughing. "I forgot you're allergic to most of fusions plants Yuto." Shun said. "Yeah, well- *sneeze*  F*UCKIN H*LL!!" I yelled loudly. "Maybe you should got get your allergy medication and your inhaler. "No sh*t sherlock." I said as I sniffled. "No need to be rude." "Shut it." I said, walking away.

Later on ~

Currently,  I've just been hiding from the outside world. Apparently, my allergy meds don't work anymore, just great- *sneeze* "F*CKIN H*LL I CAN'T STAND IT!!" I screamed, but, then, I sneezed again. "AAAAAHHHHRRRRGGGGGG!! DAMIT!"

By now, I've said to h*ll with it and went hunting. I went back to xyz though, I couldn't stand the thought of sneezing while trying, or actually killing someone. So, I thought screw it.

I've already got a person in my sight to kill. I could tell they were apart of the resistance. Mainly do to their tattered clothes. And, fusion wouldn't be hiding in the shadows. Carefully watching each step, I found that amusing. Maybe that would keep them safe from someone normal, the problem with that is, I'm not normal. Not for a long time. I slowly crept up on them, waiting just until the right moment. Then, I lunged.

I felt my fangs dig into their skin, as I felt blood pour into my mouth, I thought about before.

Flash back

_"If you want to live Yuto, you have to drink blood. If not, you'll die." "N-no.. I don't believe you. I don't believe you!" I yelled, my voice cracking as I did so. "That's it, I'm going to make you eat, even if I have to force you!" "NO!! NO!! Stay away from me-" I screeched, as I screeched, the person lunged at me. She put her hand on my head, pushing my face into the crook of her neck. My teeth had ended up pricing through her skin. I felt the blood pour into my mouth, I started to drink it. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. Eventually, she pulled me off of her. Then she said, "Told you."_

Yuto POV

I honestly don't know if I'm even fully in control of my own head at this point in time. Once I had finished draining the boy of his blood, I decided to walk around for awhile. 

Yumi POV

I had just woken up when Aph came and told me that Hyria was waiting for me. I quickly slipped on my clothes, running out of my small house.

"S-sorry Hyria!" "It's alright Yumi, is that the best rest you've had in awhile?" "Y-yeah, thanks." "You're welcome, now, follow me." "Ok," I said as I walked behind her.

Soon enough, we made our way to a small clearing. "Alright Yumi, go." I heard Hyria say, then she darted toward me. "Asagao (morning glory)! Strike!" then, all of the sudden I saw that Hyria had a katana. It glowed purple after she had said those words, as it glowed, spikes shot out. All of them going in my direction. 

I quickly moved out of the way, barely missing the path of the spikes. "Asagao! Double Striker!" yelled Hyria. "Aahh!" I yelled as I quickly dodged. But, one spike got too close. Luckily, it only nicked me. But, after that, I started to fight back. "Aahh!" I yelled as I dove toward her. My sword clanged asgaist Hyria's katana.

Yuto POV

"Yuto~" "What?" I asked turning around to face my 'other self'. "You don't have to sound soo grumpy you know?" "What if I want to sound like this? But, answer my question, why are you here Toyu?" "Aw, what's so wrong with me wanting to talk to you? You never act like this around Silver." "That's because I know he has some sanity left." "Oh? And you do?" "Not anymore, because of you." "Well, I'll tell you why I'm here. But, as you already know, I hold back most of your 'darker' ability's. But, now, I think it's time for you to see what I mean when ever I talk about Soiyos'. But, not just yet, for now, I'll give you some time to get used to this ability." "What ability- Aahh! What the h*ll Toyu!" I said as I gripped my eye. "What the h*ll did you do now?!" "I gave you your ability to see Soiyos'." 

Next day 

"Damn you Toyu.." I said as I slowly got up. Apparently, I had passed out after the Toyu incident. So.. Great. I didn't know why he had to use the moon word for souls.. But then again, if he's like Silver he'll use a lot of moon. I've honestly used it more recently. 

Once I got back to fusion, Yuri was there waiting for me. "So, what took you so long?" "Kiyto, Yuri." "What did you say?" "I said shut it." "Ok, if you say so.." I quickly walked back to my room. Closing the door behind me, I flopped down onto my bed. "Hi Yuto!" "What-" I said, then I saw a pale little girl floating next to me. "What the-! I said as I jumped backwards, falling of my bed. "What are you?! Who are you!?" I yelled. "Well, I'm you sword spirit,  also known as a zanpaktou." "What..?" "You'll know soon enough, but for now, you can call me, Kōri no akuma (Ice Demon)."

A\N: Sorry for taking soo long, and for the short chapter. But, I made this all at once. And.. If ya notice Yuto kinda cussed.... A lot XD. What do you all think of his weird allergies? But, thank you to all the people who have read this, and still do. But, just to let you all know, there will be eventually different dimensions in this, as you can see,  Bleach has already has started to show. Others will eventually show later on. But the MCD and YGO worlds are the main ones. ~ Silver Moon 


	7. Chapter 7 ~ Origin of Toyu & Yuto's Past

Yuto POV

Blood, blood everywhere. Bloody hell. Why is there so damn much of it? Where in the world did it all come from?! No, no, w-why is it turning black.. No, no, no- "Aaaaaahhhh!" I screamed as I jolted awake. 

"I was just a dream, it was all just a dream." I said to myself as I calmed down. I slowly got out of bed, as I saw it was about time for me to get up anyhow. I couldn't get out of my head my dream, nor the fact that I could now see souls do to Toyu.

But, Toyu is me. No matter how I look at it, or what I say. When I was younger, I was weak. Always getting picked on for how small and 'strange' I was. After all, Shun just found me unconscious on the ground when I was four. I had no memories of my past except for my name. Do to that, and my unnaturally thin frame and personality others would make fun of me. I couldn't count how many times they had broke my bones do to how brittle they were.

But, eventually I started having blackouts in my memory when they came. Before they started beating me to holy death. When I would come to,  _they_  were the ones on the ground crying and bloodied. At the time, I had been terrified of myself. But looking back now, I was glad they got beat. I hadn't been the only, nor the first to get beat by them.

Our orphanage owner, Rita had me got to physical and mental therapy. The reason for the physical was to help me regain strength in my legs. The reason I needed to strengthen my legs was that they had been broke so many times that I couldn't walk for very long anymore at the time. But, I had been going to physical therapy awhlie longer than I started going to mental. I started going to mental because I proclaimed that there was another me inside who hurt the bullies. That I couldn't not did not remember beating them.

I had also said to them that I could see things, which I could and still can. But now I know what they are, I had been seeing my past life while I was awake. I had been seeing how the xyz dimension the first time it had split. Before Zarc and Ray. I also know who those two are. More than anyone else it seems. But I know so much about them do to Silver. He doesn't like Zarc, the reason is how he treated Dark Rebellion compared to the other dragons.

Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion was made first. The the real Dark rebellion was sealed away. Or at least until Silver got ticked off and kicked Zarc arse. Then Dark made sure to keep the Servant dragons locked away. They still are, but they're probably trying to break free. But the thing is, I could never get the thoughts of what happened when I was little out of my head. Never could, still can't. 

Flash Back ~

_"Hey! Look! It's the weird boy!" "Oh yeah, isn't his name Yuto? Or is it eggplant." "M-my name is Y-y-yut-t-to." I said. Looking up a two people who were much, much taller than me. "Huh? Couldn't hear you with all that stuttering." he said. Then the other boy kicked me hard in the chest. "Yeah, kid, speak right. Now, what is your name?" "Y-yut-to.." "What?! Still can't hear you!" then they both started to kick and punch me._

_I tried to block it out. But it hurt so much, I hurt so much. Why won't they stop? What did I do to deserve this? I thought bleakly. I felt the kicks and punches stop, so I slowly got up. Thinking that they were gone. They weren't. As soon as I stood they kicked my knees, causing me to fall backwards onto the wall. Then they kept on putting their weight on my knees and legs. Until. Until multiple loud crack sounds were heard. I screamed out in pain._

_They had broke my legs, they broke them. It hurts, it hurts. It. Hurts._

End of Flashback ~

I never forgot how that felt. Not just that I could hear my legs snap and break. I felt it too. Even after my legs had healed I needed a wheelchair or crutches whenever I walked for a long period of time. That's why I started going to physical therapy, so that I could walk properly. But not just because of that one time. They had already broken my legs before. But never had it been that bad before. Never did I hear my bones break.

I realized that I had just been staring out the window for who knows how long. I tore my eyes away from the window and left my room. "Yuto~" I looked to see Yuri coming towards me. "Yes Yuri?" I asked. "Care to come with me to the resistance base?" "Sure. But wow sure didn't take you all that long to find it." I said with a smirk. "Well, you helped. Remember? When you got shadow she had been amazingly close by the base." "Oh, that was quite lucky."

Yumi POV

I had fought against Hyria for a long while until we were to exhausted to go on. After that weird little episode, she helped me train my magic some more Lucinda helped as well. But, I knew I couldn't stay long. Even though it had only been a few days, I needed to get back to the resistance. I left them with what seemed to be a very angry and upset Yuto. I was about to leave until Hyria spoke.

"Yumi." "Aha!" I yelped, not noticing Hyria. "Ops, sorry Yumi." she said. "It's fine, I've been really jumpy anyhow. But, yes?" I said to her. "Well, I came to tell you this, if you want to learn more about what black heart is, find a woman named Hero Silvermoon. She had a brother who had what was the worst black heart illness known on paper. She looks similar to Yuto. I know the last place she was in the xyz dimension." "Thank you Hyria. I'll try my best to find her." "You're welcome Yumi, I hope you're able to save Yuto." I nodded in return. But I was thinking, I hope I can save him too.

A\N: Sorry for taking solong! But, yeah Yuto's oh so colorful and happy childhood. Ok I'm sorry plz don't kill me XP. Kite might be in the next chapter. I might also switch between Kaito and Kite. Kite will be his nickname. ~ Silver Moon 


	8. Chapter 8

(A\N: Lot's of blood and Yuto being scary and sadistic.)

Yuto POV

I looked upon the resistance base with gloom. The base looked poor from the outside, but I could tell that there was a complex underground system underneath. The reason I knew that was, well, I do come from xyz and it wasn't to hard to tell that this was the script hall. A large place both above and below. "This is a poor place for a base." said Yuri. "Yes, well this place has a large underground area." I said back, barely sparing a glance. "So, Yuri, are you ready?" I asked. "I am if you are." "Well, I guess we better get going." then I started to go towards the base.

We had just gotten into the base, Yuri went off on his own. So I was left to cause chaos on my own. Just how I perfered. The first two resistance members I came across I simply stabbed in the chest. I licked the blood off my fingers as more came. 

I swiftly killed them as well. None of them had been even remotely a challenge. I wonder what Yuri and Shun are doing. I knew Shun was here do to his soul energy. I moved on from the hallway I was in to hear quick paced steps making their way towards me. The person I saw surprised me, I felt a grin spread onto my face as the person just looked at me. Then, he spoke, "Yuto.." he said. "Why, hello, Kaito. Long time no see?" I said looking at him. 

"Why!" he asked, I could tell that he was conflicted. I was guessing because of the fact that I willingly joined fusion. "Because." I said back. "That's not an answer!" he yelled as he lunged towards me. I easily side stepped out of the way. "Mm, it isn't very nice to lunged at people, Kaito. Just wonder how Sky would feel finding out the father of her unborn child was dead? And killed by his own cousin." "Yuto, why are you doing this? And you better give me a proper answer."

"Well, I guess you won't get one." I said, slowly pulling out my dagger as Kaito got closer. "Then I guess I'll have to force you, so I'm sorry if this hurts." "Oh no Kaito,  _I'm sorry_." I stabbed him in the abdomen. I heard him gasp and cough. "Y-Yuto.. Why..? Just why...?" after he said that he passed out on the ground. Blood was pooling around him. Blood had also filled him mouth, so now there was a tiny stream of blood in a corner of his mouth. I heard a gasp. So I looked up. I people who I saw was, Spiral, Sayaka, Sky, and Yumi.  **Yumi.**

 **"Why hello little Yumi. Sorry I'm such a mess."**  I said, a smirk on my face as she saw that I had blood all over me. A decent bit of it was most likely from Kaito. "Mm, Sky, I wonder how long it would take a pregnant person to bleed to death? Would it take longer naturally because of the baby? Would you like to find out personally? Then you'll be where Kaito might be going. Oh wait. Kaito's most likely to go through Re:zero! And even if he doesn't, he'll most likely being going to hell." currently, all of them where looking at me with wide eyes. Sky had a hand on her stomach.

"Sooo, Sky, what will your choice be?" "You're going to stay away from her Yuto!" yelled Spiral. "Y-yeah! You'll have to get through us first." "Oh, really, well then. This should be easy. "No!" I heard Kaito yell. I saw him struggling to stand. He did end up getting on his feet but it looked as if he was about to fall over again. "No, Yuto, I won't let you hurt them.. I won't let you hurt Sky!" "Heh, you would think after getting stabbed you would stay down.. But I guess your just being stubborn."

I stabbed Kaito again in the abdomen, then I hit him in his head, hard. "There, now I won't have to deal with you... Now you four.." "Kaito!!" screamed Sky. I was about to get Sky when Yumi got in my way. "Run you three!" "B-but Yumi.." "Just go! Get as far away from here as you can, get somewhere safe. Ok? Go!" after that the three ran off. Except Yumi.

"Yuto.." "If you're going to say you're sorry another fifty times I don't wish to hear it." I said acidly. " I-I know. But please stop all of this, this is all i ask of you. Just please stop.." "Heheh..." "W-what's so funny..?" "Hahaha! You think I can just stop!? I can't stop Yumi, this is who I am. A monster! A blood and flesh eating monster!" I screamed. "And you're telling me to stop what I do even though it's my nature? You must be dull Yumi. And I actually thought you where smart." I had started slowly walking towards Yumi.

"I'm not telling you to stop completely I'm asking you to stop just killing people randomly! To stop killing for sadistic purpose!" "Oh Yumi.. Don't you realize?" by now I had her pinned.  **"Killing for sadistic purpose _is_  in my nature. It always has."** I saw her eyes widen in fear. Recently I had gotten taller, so now she had to slightly look up to meet my eyes. Her pretty Blue-Grey eyes were filled with fear. And strangely, that just made me crave for her blood even more than before. I didn't know why I had such a bad crave for her blood, but I do. I always have. Since I started drinking blood.

"Did you know, that even since I started drinking blood, I always  _craved_  yours? When ever I smelled your blood I would go crazy inside.. This is the closet I've gotten to drinking your blood." I said, my fingers gently skimming across her neck. "What a-a-are you d-doing..? Y-Yuto..!?" "Don't worry, this is only going to hurt a bit." I then bit my fangs into her neck. I felt her body stiffen as I drank her blood. Her blood was sweet. I could hear Yumi whimpering as I drank from her. Once I got all the blood I wanted, I gently sucked the would of any access blood.

"Just like I thought. Your blood is the best I've ever had. But I'm done for now. But, just to let you know Yumi.  _You won't be here much longer. Soon you'll be mine. Only mine. So enjoy your last bits of freedom. Precious Yumi."_

A\N: there you all go! The new chapter, tell me what you all think. ~ Silver Moon 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: New story! Yay, this will be sort of if Yuto got driven to insanity, not just by Fusion but by Shadow Knights too. More info about how he became insane will be in later chapters in before sense or in flash backs. Hope you all enjoy! ~ Silver Moon


End file.
